


The Red Ribbon

by Awriterwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Ring, M/M, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, The third character in this little fantasy is..., VERY light bondage, a red ribbon, pretty much the whole thing, wait for it..., weekly1Dprompts.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/pseuds/Awriterwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it happens over and over again, Harry and that damn ribbon, Louis thinks maybe its a time to call it what it is:  its a thing.  A thing between him and Harry and the red ribbon.  </p><p>Or the one where Harry and Louis have a threesome.  With a red ribbon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted as a part of the http://weekly1dprompts.tumblr.com/, Week Three, where the theme was "Red". This is what my crazy mind came up with. I hope you like it! Please leave me a note to let me know what you think of it!

**The Red Ribbon**

The first time it happens is really a fluke, is what it is.

Here’s what he remembered:

Harry stepped off the red carpet, behind the stage where they were set to perform; Louis following close behind. Harry pulled his hair up to tie it off his face in a bun, large hands moving swiftly with ease. He always pulled his hair up when hot and tired and frustrated by too many cameras, flashes and people shouting at him. He fumbled with his left hand at his right wrist, looking for one of the elastics he usually kept there but came up empty handed.

“Fuck _me_.” He mumbled.

Louis sidled up behind him and pressed against his back, rocking his soft dick into Harry’s arse. “If you insist.” He whispered lewdly.

Harry looked over his shoulder and smirked. His eyes were sparkling, still a little dazed from the joint they smoked in the car on the way over, he licked his lips and said, so quiet only the two of them could hear, “Later.”

“What’s wrong, love?” Louis asked, sliding around to face him, careful to keep a little distance so prying eyes couldn’t see them actually sharing each other’s body warmth or personal space.

“Lost my fucking hair thingy.” Harry said, sliding one sleeve up his long slender arm and then the other, coming up empty handed. “Must have left them in the bath when I showered.”

Louis hummed and shrugged, their handlers were already barking orders at them to move along to the interview area, some radio station or another was waiting for them to get assaulted by the same boring old questions again. For Christ’s sake, if Louis had to answer who his celebrity crush was or if he could have any superpower…he might spontaneously combust. He giggled a little at the thought, the pot swimming through his body like a slow hazy sunburst.

He followed behind Harry on their way to whatever god forsaken corner of the building they were being shuttled to. He saw Harry bend over and pick something off of the floor. That boy. Always looking down or around, finding the oddest little bits of things. He was an observant one, Harry was. Probably what made him a good songwriter, Louis thought.

They crammed in on a couch and sat through not one, but four tedious interviews. Louis chose night vision as his superpower this time. What he’d really like to say is the ability to get it up continuously over and over again, but he thought they might be frowned upon. Harry said some shite like speak all the languages ever spoken. Strange kid.

They performed. Smashed it, if Louis did say so himself. Louis saw Harry move around the stage in his periphery; long legs skipping along, hair flowing everywhere, raspy voice bringing thousands to their knees. Speaking of which…Louis wouldn’t mind getting on his knees for Harry right now. Tonight, he reminded himself. Patience was never a virtue of his. He really couldn’t think of any virtues he possessed at the moment.

If loving Harry was a virtue he had that in spades. If fucking Harry was a virtue, well then, he’d strive to be the most virtuous man that ever lived.

They ended up in separate cars when they left the venue, Harry texting Louis the entire time what he wanted to do to him when they got back to the hotel. All Louis could do was text back emojis and palm himself to keep from coming in his pants. Jesus Christ.

Liam and Louis shared a spliff for the ride home, the pot taking just enough of the edge off to keep Louis sane. Liam rambled on and on about his dog and the size of the turds he shat everywhere, like it was something to brag about. Fucking hotel room was probably covered in crap right now, Liam guffawed. Louis made disgusted faces and gave Liam a wet willie. Good thing Liam was a multi-millionaire. He could afford to have the destroyed room refurbished after he and his dog got through with it.

They tumbled out of the car, aided by the ever patient presence of their security team. They navigated the underground parking lot and the back hallways of the posh Four Seasons they were staying at. Niall and Harry got front door duty tonight, which was a blessing, what with the state of Louis’ dick right now. Liam giggled at Louis’ side, throwing his arm over the smaller man’s shoulder, hugging him close.

“You’re alright, Tommo.” Liam cheered, his cheeks ruddy and face split in an ear to ear grin.

Louis giggled. High Liam was the best. “Hope so mate, since you’re kinda stuck wit me.”

They made their way through the hotel, Preston leading the way. In the elevator, Liam’s eyes closed and he slumped up against Louis. Louis held him up and smiled softly. Lovely lovely Liam. Such a big puppy dog. Him and his massive shit machine of a dog were a match made in heaven.

Preston took Liam to his room and Louis went alone to his own. As usual, they had the whole floor so Louis was relaxed walking the rest of the way down the hall to his and Harry’s suite at the end. Louis let himself in and slipped his shoes off at the door. He peeled off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans all before he got to the bathroom door. He dropped his pants at the threshold and was in the shower in less than 5 seconds. He was quick, but thorough (who knew what Harry would want to get up to, after all) and was still damp when he flopped face down on the big luxurious bed less than 10 minutes later, his semi digging into the mattress below.

He lay there, naked, thumbing through twitter while waiting for Harry to get back. Almost as if he willed him to appear, Harry stumbled through the door. Louis could hear him before he could see him, Harry’s coltish legs making him bounce off a wall or two as he made his way toward the bedroom.

“Lou?”

Louis’ cock perked up at the sound of Harry’s deep, deep voice. Fucking Harry and that voice of his. Went straight to his dick, every time. “M’ in here.” He called out, not moving.

Harry turned the corner and Louis could hear him gasp when he saw Louis. Louis was laying on the bed, naked, of course, a trail of shower water still pooling along his spine, with his arse facing the door, full and smooth and so, so pretty. Louis could _swear_ he could hear Harry’s heart beat speed up.

Louis turned around, off of his tummy to take Harry in. He was flushed from making his way through the crowds and the paps downstairs, his cheeks pink and a light sheet of sweat on his forehead, but he looked so beautiful in the doorway, his long legs and endless torso and wide shoulders…Louis could literally feel his cock swelling at the sight. But something was different. What was it?

Louis then noticed that Harry’s hair was tied up in its usual bun. He had been complaining about the length lately, but still unwilling to cut it, saying he needed it long as it made him a “proper rock star” or summat. He was spouting nonsense in interviews about donating it to charity when it was long enough, which he probably would, but he really grew it out so he could whip it around on stage and run his fingers through it and look like a sinful _god_ while belting out their most sincere songs.

But the thing that was different, the thing that made Louis catch his breath was _how_ Harry had his hair tied up.

The bun was loose and a little lopsided. There were a few soft tendrils hanging down around Harry’s face and Louis could see the shorter hairs at the base of his neck frizzing up in the light streaming from the hall behind him. But there was something shiny (and was it _red?_ ) twisted in the auburn and brown silky strands.

Louis got up and walked the three feet to the doorway. “Turn around.” He told Harry, his voice firm and demanding.

Harry arched an eyebrow but did as Louis asked.

That little fucker. There was a red satin ribbon holding Harry’s hair up, the ends of it cascading down the back of Harry’s long neck, mingling with the long strands of hair that had freed themselves from the confinement of the bun. It was shiny and thick, about two inches wide, and fuck if it didn’t look _sweet_ in Harry’s hair. Louis turned his boyfriend by the shoulders so he could face him again.

“Lou?” Harry asked, his voice puzzled and a little gruff.

“What’s with the ribbon?” Louis asked, pumping his now very hard and very interested dick.

Harry’s eyes were wide in confusion as he looked at Louis and his obvious arousal. “Um…well, I…You know how I couldn’t, like….find my hair bands?”

Louis nodded and licked his lips, waiting for Harry to continue.

“I, um…found it at the awards show and, I…I picked it up so I could tie my hair up with it.” He looked at Louis, trying to gauge his reaction. When Louis didn’t speak, the words tied up in his throat as pre-come dribbled out of his prick, Harry asked tentatively, “Do you like it?”

Louis pounced then, dropping his dick, causing it to slap up against his tummy and pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry gurgled a little and then caught up, sliding his tongue along Louis’, the kiss messy and wet and uncontrolled and _spectacular_. Louis roughly undid Harry’s pants and pushed them down to Harry’s knees, surging back up to capture his mouth again in a clash of tongue and lips, his hands grappling with Harry’s hips. Harry started pushing Louis backwards into the room as he (rather ungracefully) stepped out of his jeans.

Louis tilted his head back as Harry bent to suck at his neck and run his tongue and teeth up and down the sensitive skin there. “Fuck. _Yeah_. I like the fucking ribbon, _Harold_.” Louis sputtered, feeling Harry’s fingers press firmly into the meaty flesh of his arse as he guided them toward the bed.

Harry pushed Louis back as he tripped over the leg of his jeans that were still hanging off one of his feet. Louis fell back and caught himself on the edge of the bed so that his legs were spread and Harry could stand between them. “Get on your knees, love.” Louis whispered, admiring Harry’s dick, fattening up before his very eyes.

Without question, Harry dropped to his knees. Louis let his fingers dance along Harry’s shoulders til they met at the back of his neck and felt the silky ribbon hanging there. He rubbed the soft satiny material between his fingers and mewled in delight. “S’ soft.” He said, as Harry ran his big hands up and down Louis’ thighs.

“Yeah?” Harry croaked, looking at Louis expectantly. When Louis got like this, all demanding and feisty, Harry found it best to just wait for instructions.

“Yeah. Really like it.” Louis cleared his throat, suppressing the whine that was threatening to fill the air between them. “Look so pretty, Hazza baby. My pretty little lamb with his pretty pretty ribbon.”

Harry blushed and ran his hands up Louis’ sides, fingers finding their way to his boyfriend’s nipples. He rolled the pert little nubs between his fingers, making Louis arch his back and groan in the back of his throat. Biting his lip, Louis finally gave Harry the instructions he’d been waiting for. “Wanna fuck your mouth with your pretty ribbon on, Harry. Can I please, love?”

Harry choked a little and sputtered, rocking into the side of the bed just once, the pleasure from that slight bit of friction taking over his beautiful face. “Y…yeah. Yeah, Lou. Want you to.”

Louis smiled and caught Harry’s hands in his own, pulling them away from his chest. “You sure, love?” Louis asked tenderly, knowing that Harry secretly loved when he used him to get off. Loved the way his voice sounded the next day, or his arse, or whatever. Loved it when Louis got a little rough with him. Not that Louis didn’t like it too; when Harry got a little rough with him, but that was for another day. Today was about Harry and that fucking ribbon. Louis needed to use him a bit, see that ribbon bounce around in his pretty curls while his dick fucked in and out of his pretty red…

Harry nodded enthusiastically and sat back on his haunches, already clasping his hands behind his back. Louis smiled down at his boy. His pretty, pretty boy with the shiny red ribbon in his hair. He was going to _wreck_ him. Standing up, Louis cupped Harry’s cheek, fitting his thumb into his dimple. “Such a good boy. Such a lovely mouth, haven’t you, Haz?”

Harry nodded and opened his mouth which was…fucking obscene, is what it was. But, who was Louis to turn down such a beautiful gift?

Louis fed his cock, with its head bubbling out pre-come, into Harry’s wide mouth. Harry stuck his tongue out, the same way he did when he took a bite of pizza or banana or any food, really, and Louis just…loved his boy so goddamn much. “Love you baby.” Louis whispered, gently, running his thumb along Harry’s cheekbone.

Harry nodded his agreement and licked at the underside of Louis’ cock. Louis shuddered and grabbed the other side of Harry’s head, pushing his fingers deep into the upswept hair behind Harry’s ears. “Ready?” He whispered, hoarsely, already so far gone with Harry’s big wide eyes staring up at him and that _ribbon_ shining in the dim light. Harry nodded. And that’s all it took.

Louis shoved his cock far, far down Harry’s throat and Harry, Harry just _took_ it. He sat stock still and sucked hard and used his tongue and let Louis pull his head up and down, back and forth, and it was… _divine_. Louis felt his release coming fast. He stared down at the crown of Harry’s head, the bun bobbing in time to his thrusts, the ribbon loosening a little more with each bump of Louis’ cock at the back of Harry’s throat.

That fucking ribbon. The scarlet red color was lovely against the pale skin of Harry’s neck, the contrast so visually delightful; the slightly tattered ends of the ribbon trailing over the bumps at the top of Harry’s spine. Louis could see it slipping further and further from its hold on Harry’s hair with every bob of Harry’s head. Harry groaned and hummed and made these gorgeous fucking noises that made Louis nearly pass out with the sheer feel of it around his dick. _Christ_. This boy and his mouth. And his fucking bun with its fucking red ribbon.

“Fuck, Haz. M’ gonna…gonna…” Louis was breathless, shaking with the need to come. He flexed his arse tight on his last thrust and, Christ, his cock _had_ to be halfway down Harry’s throat when he came. Harry’s eyes bulged and tears leaked from the corners, but the boy on his knees had virtually no gag reflex so he did the only thing that he could…he swallowed. Swallowed everything Louis gave him while Louis held his head still and just _pulsed_ down his throat.

Louis collapsed on the bed behind him, a long string of come mixed with saliva connecting his dick to Harry’s bottom lip. Harry swiped his thumb across his lip and caught the thick fluid with the pad of it.   Then, the little fucker, stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked it clean. He crawled up the bed, whipping off his t-shirt that he still had on and tossing it aside. Completely naked now, Harry sprawled out over Louis, suffocating him a little, but in the best way.   Louis liked being held close after coming, especially after coming particularly hard, which he just did. He liked the feeling of Harry’s smooth skin on his and the way their tattoos lined up and contrasted up and down their bodies.

“Fuck. _Harry_.” Louis exhaled, wrapping his leg around Harry’s calf. Harry dick was pressing into Louis’ thigh but Louis just couldn’t move right now.

Harry pulled the ribbon from his hair as he propped himself up on his elbow, his hair tumbling loose around his shoulders. He slid the ribbon along Louis’ chest, the smooth silky edges running over his right nipple, making him shiver. “Liked that, did ya?” Harry rasped, his throat raw from Louis’ thick cock. Louis smiled proudly.

“You could say that.” Louis replied, finally shaking off his daze enough to do something about Harry’s hard on. He was feeling so lazy though, sated and come-delirious, so he just rocked his thigh up into Harry’s crotch, ripping an almost feral hiss of pleasure from the larger boy on top of him.

Louis tugged the ribbon from Harry’s lax hand and gently tied it around Harry’s throat, all while finding a rhythm Harry could rut up against. The ribbon was loose but still tied in a pretty bow, nearly matching the exact shade of Harry’s raw fucked out lips. Harry pushed up to both hands and fucked up against Louis’ strong thigh, matching his boyfriend thrust for thrust. Pre-come and sweat covered Harry’s long, thick cock, making the slide easier. Louis’ eyes focused in on the ribbon, gliding along Harry’s adam’s apple. On anyone else it would have looked ridiculous, but on Harry it just looked _hot_. Hot and perverse and sweet and so Harry.

Harry’s eyes were clenched tight for a moment, struggling with his body to just let go. He opened his eyes and looked deep into Louis’ and that’s what did it for him, seeing how intent Louis was on making him feel good; seeing how Louis’ eyes flitted from Harry’s eyes back to the ribbon straining against his neck and then back into Harry’s deep green eyes again. “Fuck!” Harry shouted out, his voice loud and hoarse, nearly silent as he came, shaking against Louis and shooting all over his thick thigh.

Louis just held Harry through it, whispering against his ear about how good he was, how much he loved him, how _astonishing_ he is…How pretty he was with that ribbon in his hair.

The last thing Louis saw that night, before falling into a deep and dreamless sleep, was the red ribbon jumping with every beat of Harry’s heart against his steady sure pulse.

****

Louis sort of forgot about the ribbon, the next morning a blur of packing, people barking orders at them and Niall blathering on about how he wanted security to set up fucking screen around the stage so that people couldn’t hit them with flying objects anymore. Which was…a good idea, given the fact that poor Harry had been hit more times than Louis could count with things that could _hurt_ him and….well, that pissed Louis off to no end.

So, yeah. The ribbon was long forgotten.

They were still on tour so the next few weeks were a blur of arenas, hotels, late nights, too much booze and so much…too much everything. It was so much all the time and Louis used to want it to slow down, just stop, but now…well, it was their life, wasn’t it? So he just sat back and enjoyed the ride. It is what it is, right?

They were in some fucking city in America the next time it happened.

“Hazzzzaaaaa!” Louis was twirling around a pole. Not _that_ kind of pole, a cement pole, thank you very much; one of those poles that supports ceilings and shit.

Louis had ingested a great deal of rum. Spiced rum was his new favorite. He kept making Liam call him “Captain Jack Sparrow” all night. Liam, of course, lovely lad that he was, obliged Louis.

“Has anyone seen my husband?” Louis called out, trying to adjust his eyesight so that the room didn’t feel so spinny.

“Yer not married yet, ya lush.” Niall guffawed from the sofa, a bag of pretzels on his lap, spilling out over the carpet and into his shoes lying next to him.

“For fuck’s sake, Nialler. Semantics. Potato. Potaaa-toh.” Louis was such a happy drunk. It made him happy that he was a happy drunk. He needed to find Harry so Harry could marvel at what a happy drunk he was.

Louis traipsed down the hall, barging in several doors calling out for Harry, to no avail, until he finally got to their joint dressing room. “Harold!” He yelled, nearly falling inside the dimly lit room.

Louis stopped and blew all of the air from his lungs in one long drunken swoosh. “Oh.” He breathed.

Harry had candles lit. All of those fancy triple wick, double beeswax, essential oil things that he loved so much. Louis wouldn’t admit it, but he liked them too. He liked that they made his clothes smell like vanilla and lavender and that when he nuzzled in next to Harry in every unfamiliar hotel room across the globe it still smelled like home. He liked that when Harry lit them, it meant something to him too, it meant that home wasn’t a place but a person, and the two of them were always home when they were with each other.

But the candles weren’t what stole Louis’ breath from his chest. No. It was Harry. Harry, sitting in the middle of the sofa they travelled with, because Harry had a bad back, ok, they weren’t spoiled pop stars or anything. Harry was sitting in the middle of the sofa, reclined, mouth slack, face serene, completely stark naked. As if that weren’t enough, him being naked, he was slick and fully hard and jacking himself slowly, a bottle of k-y open and forgotten on the coffee table. And…as if that weren’t enough to make Louis blow his wad, Harry’s hair was tied up in a bun. Tied up with that _fucking red ribbon_.

Louis stopped moving. Just stopped. Stopped and stared. Christ. Harry was a sight.

He started to tent in his pants. Just from that fucking red ribbon.

Harry’s chest was flushed a lovely shade of pale pink, his nipples puffy and rosy red and his mouth, his beautiful, Louis could write sonnets about it, mouth was open and wet and just waiting for Louis to ravage. His breathing was ragged but slow, nearly as slow as his mammoth hand sliding up, over and down his impressive length.

“Harry?” Louis whispered, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Harry’s head lolled to the side so he could see his boyfriend, his hand continuing its graceful ministrations. “Couldn’t wait, Lou.” He drawled, so so slow and deep. And Louis never heard anything so beautiful in all his life.

“Babe.” Louis said, slowly pulling his own shirt off. They’d be leaving the venue in about an hour or two. The traffic cleared and the decoys sent to the hotel. Soon enough they’d be back in their own home but not home in the form of another nondescript hotel room. But Louis knew he couldn’t wait now either. Not with the state his boyfriend was in right now. Not with the way his own cock was twitching in his ever-tightening pants.

Harry shifted in his place, widening his legs in invitation. Louis decided to accept. He peeled off his track pants and underwear and practically floated over to the couch where Harry sat. Harry was already adding more lube to his fingers.

“I see you brought something out to play.” Louis said, trying to sound offhand, but failing miserably; his voice cracking with something that sounded like desperation.

“Hm?” Harry asked, pulling Louis to him by his arse to straddle one of his thighs. His long fingers dug into each cheek so that the tips pressed into Louis’ crack, making him wantwantwant.

“The ribbon. Harold. The _ribbon_.” Louis chastised, licking around the shell of Harry’s ear and admiring the offending ribbon curling around the side of his long, pale, elegant neck.

“Oh, yeah. Remembered you liked it so well last time. So…” Harry circled a finger around Louis’ rim, holding the smaller boy still with a firm palm pressed to the small of his back.

Louis stopped talking then because, Harry, dirty bastard, was squeezing two fucking fingers into his hole at once. He grunted but pushed down as Harry slid his slick fingers up and in, sucking on Louis’ neck as he did so.

They had fucked earlier in the day, just a quick dirty little rendezvous on the tour bus at the venue while the other boys were working on recording some bits for the next album. It was efficient, as Harry put it afterward; just enough to take the edge off so they could get through the show. So, Louis was still fairly loose but still…where was Harry’s sense of decorum? You just don’t throw two up there all at once. _Christ_.

Harry was clearly all about convenience now, though, because he quickly added a third and sucked a string of dark marks along Louis’ neck and collarbones. Thank the goddess that they were off for four days for travel and R&R. Louis would need it after tonight, and what he had planned for tomorrow, and the next day, but he was getting ahead of himself.

Louis dug his fingers into Harry’s bound hair and pulled Harry’s mouth to his. They kissed deep and hard, Louis feeling the imprint of Harry’s teeth on his bottom lip as they breathed into each other’s mouths. Louis was painfully hard now, had been since he laid eyes on the red ribbon really. And Harry’s cock, of course. The sight of Harry’s cock always got him hard. Louis was positively itching to get Harry inside him.

In one smooth glide, Louis stood up and freed Harry’s fingers from his arse. “Going to teach you some manners, Harold.” He glowered, staring down at Harry’s wide, blown eyes, looking so innocent and young staring up at him. All a ruse, Louis thought. That sweeter than sugar act Harry had going for him. Louis knew better. Harry was a kinky bastard. And Louis knew it.

Holding Harry’s jaw firm with one hand, Louis pulled the ribbon out with the nimble fingers from his other. He walked around the back of the couch and shoved Harry forward with a firm hand on the back of his head. Harry was flexible. From all the yoga. And the pilates. And the copious amounts of sex. So he bent nearly in half. “Gimme your hands, Haz.”

Harry immediately complied, twisting his arms around to his back so his hands met in the middle just at his waist line. Louis wrapped the ribbon around his wrists a few times and tied it in a neat little, tight, bow. Harry could wriggle his way out, of course, it was just flimsy satin ribbon, but he wouldn’t. He liked being restrained. Liked it when Louis tied him up and fucked him, but they hadn’t really done it this way before, Harry tied up while Louis rode him, so Louis was interested to see how it would turn out. Probably pretty good. Fucking Harry or Harry fucking him usually turned out pretty fucking incredible all the time, so. He pulled Harry back by his shoulders so his arms were trapped between his long sweaty back and the sofa.

Louis slunk around to the front of the couch, looking at the state of Harry’s cock. It was so so pretty, all curved and strong and thick and long. Just perfect for fucking Louis. Harry’s cock fit exactly right inside of Louis. Always had. Like it was made to be there.

Louis straddled Harry, holding himself up with his delicate hands on Harry’s broad shoulders. He wriggled just so and felt Harry’s head catch on his rim. Gasping, he wriggled just a tiny bit more and, OH! That was it. He felt the head press in and a little explosion in the nerve endings at the precipice of his hole as Harry’s prick breached his body. It was a moment before Louis could see straight; the combination of Harry trembling underneath him and repeating “fuckfuckfuck, louloulou” over and over again and the urge to just _sit_ the fuck down making him nearly incoherent.

Harry pumped his hips up at the exact same moment Louis slid down, all the way down, and the two of them moaned in perfect harmony. It was just so good. So hot and good and fucking amazing. It was like sliding a key into a lock, the fit perfect and inevitable and just… _Harry_. Nose to nose, Louis looked deep into Harry’s bright green eyes. There were tears pooling there, threatening to spill over at any moment. Louis knew his boy and he always wanted to cry when Louis rode him. It made him warm and gushy and emotional and Louis thought it was just the sweetest thing.

“Sshh, love. I’ve got you.” He whispered against Harry’s full pink lips.

Harry nodded and blinked back tears. Once Harry was focused again Louis started to slide up and down and curl his hips just so. Harry moaned loudly, his deep voice echoing in the sterile dressing room, the only sound that Louis needed to hear to know what Harry was feeling.  

Louis built up a nice rhythm and started to feel Harry moving more erratically underneath him. Because he knows what his boy likes, Louis smashed himself to Harry’s chest, trapping his hard leaking cock between them. He ground down and moved his hips in delicious little figure eights, just the way he knew Harry liked. The bonus to this was that there was near constant pressure on Louis’ prostate, so this change of position was a win-win for everyone.

Louis panted in Harry’s ear and started mumbling, low and husky, “Come on Harry. Come on love. Fill me up darling. Know you want it.”

Harry keened and squeezed his eyes shut tight, head flung back, arms still trapped behind him, and let go. He bucked his hips up, up, up inside Louis, the tight wet heat making him shudder as he cursed nonsensically into Louis’ neck. Louis squeezed down around Harry and reveled in the thick, warm liquid coating his velvet insides. Harry finished, and as his body was still coming down, Louis pulled himself off of Harry and practically shoved him down flat on his tummy, hips still stuttering in aftershocks. Harry let out a yelp of surprise but went pliant when he realized what Louis meant to do.

Louis straddled the backs of Harry’s legs and stared down at his boyfriend’s muscled arms, still bound by the red ribbon. They had to be sore by now, the position unnatural, so Louis knew he had to be quick. Wrapping a loose fist around his cock, now deep red and way past any degree of comfortable, Louis started to pump himself, fucking his dick into his fist, hips moving quickly in smooth practiced motions. He moaned at the sense of relief coursing through his body. Harry’s arse clenched underneath him and his back rippled, as he huffed into the cushion below him .

“Looooouuuu.”   Harry wailed, most likely because his own dick was beyond sensitive now and being pressed into the couch with the weight of Louis’ body, but also because he wanted to feel Louis’ come all over his back.

“Fucking hell, _Harry_.” Louis let out a shuddery groan as he came, thick creamy stripes all over Harry’s back, hands and the fucking red ribbon, the substance beading off of the satin at first and then sinking in, leaving dark splatters behind.

It was all kinds of gross, the come on that ribbon, a sort of debauchery that was startling to Louis, but still…Louis’ dick twitched feebly, giving it the old college try when he thought about completely soaking that ribbon in come instead of just a few drops. Something about that red ribbon that made Louis feel a little crazed with lust. It didn’t help that it was now forever associated with Harry and his perfectly creamy pale skin and his lush mouth and talented cock…

Louis sighed, completely spent, and pulled at the end of the ribbon, releasing Harry’s hands. He giggled at how easily it came off, a true testament to just how disciplined Harry was when it came to being bound. He settled between Harry’s legs, at his knees, so Harry could roll over, lifting one long leg over Louis’ head so that when he faced front he could still keep Louis’ between them. Louis slid up Harry’s body, come still dripping from his hand and dick, most of it soaking into the ribbon, until he was able to lean up on Harry’s chest. Harry’s eyes were droopy but he still looked sexy as fuck. Always did to Louis. Even with terrible allergies or first thing in the morning or when he was aggravated at not being able to kiss his boyfriend in public. Always beautiful. Always Harry.

Harry reached out and took the ribbon from Louis’ hand and placed one end of it between his thick pink lips. Louis stared at him in amazement. Harry then ran his tongue along the underside of the ribbon that sat against his bottom lip and started to pull it through his pursed lips.

That dirty fucker.

Louis stared, wide eyed and disbelieving as Harry fucking Styles slurped the come right off that ribbon with his sinful tongue and wet lips, sliding it from one end to the other and then draping it around Louis’ neck when he finished, the damp satin cool against his hot skin.

“ _Harold_.” Louis groaned, at a loss for words.

Harry just smirked and pulled Louis up to kiss him, chasing away any smart arsed comments his boyfriend might be thinking up. “Love you.” He whispered against the crown of Louis’ head when Louis finally flopped down.

“Mmmm. You better.” Was Louis’ only reply, as he listened to the calm steady beat of Harry’s heart through his chest; his fingers tapping out a matching beat, the two of them in perfect harmony as usual.

****

“Don’t move, Harry. I told you.”   Louis ordered, trying not to get distracted by the deep, husky, positively pornographic moans Harry was letting out. “Haven’t even gotten my dick in you yet.”

“S…sorry, Lou.” Harry sputtered, his voice making Louis’ fingers shake.

It was hard not to get distracted, was the thing, Harry’s voice so libidinous, so wanton. Louis was lucky he got to hear that voice more often than not. That special voice, reserved just for Louis during times like these. It was Harry’s _bedroom voice_. Louis loved teasing Harry about it (Love, use your _bedroom voice_ OR Harold, you drive all the girls wild with your _bedroom voice_ ). The point was, Harry’s voice was distracting him from the matter at hand, and that just wouldn’t do.

Currently, Harry was laid out in the middle of their big king size bed at home. _Their_ home, back in London. They were off for the winter holidays and Louis had been doing some unpacking of their suitcases from tour (finally, after they sat in the corner of their bedroom for 2 weeks, an unspoken argument between the two of them as to who would be the one to finally break and unpack them) when he found it.

Twirling the silky ribbon between the fingers of one hand, the end fluttering around his wrist and forearm, he had stopped what he was doing immediately and called for Harry.

“Harold? Oh darling husband!” He was cooing in his campest most twinkiest gayest voice.

Harry, lovely being that he was, came bounding up the stairs two at a time because he always came when Louis called him. “Yeah Lou? What’s up?”

He turned the corner of their room, stocking feet sliding on the hard wood when he saw it.

“Oh.” His cheeks flushed immediately.

“Oh.” Louis teased back.

But, seriously. It was like some kind of Pavlovian response, the two of them with that ribbon. Louis’ dick started hardening up as soon as his fingertips brushed up against it between the layers of Harry’s t-shirts and floral blouses and ridiculous thong underwear. Harry’s cock popped right up, filling up at break neck speed when he spied what Louis was twirling around in his hand. Louis giggled a little at the sight of it, pressing right up through the thin material of his white (for fuck’s sake— _white_ ) track shorts.

“Found our friend.” Louis said, his voice lilting in wonder as he stood up from the floor where he’d been crouching, the ribbon trailing from his fingertips.

Harry walked toward Louis, looking almost predatory, eyes staring at Louis’ clever fingers rolling the crimson fabric between them. “I uh…I washed it after last time.” He exhaled roughly when he got close enough to Louis to feel his body heat. “Used some of that special soap Lou used to use on Luxie’s clothes when she was a baby.”

Louis hummed in appreciation. Good that he took such lovely care of the red strip of fabric that held such special, special memories for them. Three times in Louis’ life could he remember coming so hard he saw stars. Twice was when Harry tied his fucking hair up with this fucking ribbon. The other time was the first time he fucked Harry; his tight little arse so hot and confining…it was like every one of Louis’ fantasies and wet dreams come true. Anyway…Louis is easily distracted. The ribbon.

“We should put it to good use since I found it, yeah?”

Harry pushed Louis up against the wall behind him.   “Yeah. Good fortune that you found it the way you did, Lou.”

Louis grinned against his boyfriend’s lips, throwing his arms up over his broad shoulders. Harry rocked his hips into Louis’, their cocks brushing up against each other through the thin fabric of their day off clothes. Louis sucked Harry’s bottom lip in between his thinner ones and took in the familiar scent of Harry. He smelled like the peanut butter he’d had on apples for lunch and the chamomile tea he liked to sip while talking to his mum on the phone. But he also smelled like something lovelier. Something that was unique to just him; he smelled like Harry. And it drove Louis crazy.

“Want you.” Louis said, before licking into Harry’s mouth.

Harry responded by pinning Louis to the wall with his hips, pushing his hard on mercilessly into Louis’. He kissed Louis back the way he did everything. Thoughtful and a little goofy. Sweet and very very seductive. Louis loved Harry’s tongue. It went so well with all of Harry. And Louis loved all of Harry, so.

Louis wound his hands into Harry’s hair, the ribbon getting lost in the silky strands. Pretty soon they were both breathless and ridiculously needy. Harry pulled back enough to let them get much needed oxygen, but still sharing it nonetheless. “Remember how you wanted to experiment with cock rings?” Harry asked, surprising Louis out of his I’ve-just-been-kissed-by-Harry-Styles-stupor.

Nodding his head and swallowing thickly he said, “Yes?”

“Was thinking…I could…we could, um…” Harry reached up into his hair and brushed his fingers against Louis’, the touch warm and sizzling with electricity. He pulled the ribbon down over his shoulder and held it between the two of them.

Louis gasped a sharp intake of hot air. “Yeah?” His pulse quickened, mind catching up to what Harry was implying. “Brilliant plan, darling husband.” He kissed Harry chastely and then shoved him away and walked toward the bed, stripping off his clothes as he went.

He looked over his shoulder and laughed out loud when he saw Harry bumbling about, like a deer caught in headlights with his eyes wide and bulging, watching the sway of Louis’ arse, pulling off his shirt while simultaneously trying to kick off his shorts, all while holding fast to the deep red silken ribbon. “ _Fuck_.” He swore on an exhale, launching himself at Louis.

Louis laughed harder when Harry’s body collided with his and they both fell to the bed. Louis quickly flipped them so Harry was underneath him. “Hold still Harry.” He said softly, pulling one of Harry’s pert little nipples into his mouth, grazing his teeth over the aroused bud.

Harry bucked his hips up with very little finesse and groaned loudly. Louis smirked and rubbed the satin ribbon over his other nipple, relishing with delight in the noises tumbling from Harry’s pretty mouth. Harry arched his back and pleaded in a rough voice, “ _Please_.”

Which is how they ended up where they are now.

Harry is trying so hard to lie still while Louis ties off the ribbon around his balls, over the base of his cock (securing it with a loose knot that will surely become tighter as Harry swells to his magnificent fully aroused state) and continues wrapping it around the length. It resembles a sausage all dressed up for Christmas. Louis tells Harry as much, which is why Harry is having a hard time sitting still. He is torn between wanting to look up and see it and breaking down in peels of delirious laughter. The choice is made for him when Louis tongues over his slit and he flops back down incapacitated.

“So pretty Harry. Your pretty cock is wrapped up all nice and pretty.” Louis delights, sitting back to admire his work. Harry arches his back, finally, because he can, and at long last props himself up on his elbows so he could look down at himself.

“Holy shit, Lou.” He whispers, looking at Louis in astonishment.

Louis nods his head. “I know, babe. I know.”

Harry’s dick is _gorgeous_.

Absolutely gorgeous. It is flushed a purpley red, a shade or two off from the ribbon itself and fizzing pre-come at its oozing head. If Louis thought he could he would suck the whole thing down in his mouth but he wasn’t sure the ribbon would cooperate. Instead he decided on something even better.

“Gonna fuck you with this ribbon wrapped all around you, yeah Haz? Fuck you and you can’t come until I’m done ok?” Louis’ voice shook with lust and his abs clenched at the thought of getting to fuck Harry in mere moments.

Harry nodded his head and licked his lips. He was so far gone already. Louis was pretty much in love with that ribbon right now. The things it did to his boy... The things it did to him...

He made quick work of opening Harry up. He was thorough, Harry didn’t bottom as often as he did, but he didn’t want to waste unnecessary time riling Harry up when he was told not to come. Louis liked to tease him but he wasn’t _mean,_ for Christ sake.

Harry opened his legs wide and Louis slipped a pillow under his arse. Louis was small enough to fit between the V in Harry’s legs without any restraint of movement. When he did get to fuck Harry, he liked to watch him come undone; watch him lose everything to Louis, only to have Louis give it all back to him and then some.

The first push in was almost painful, Louis’ dick so hard and in need of relief and Harry’s hole so tight, so unbelievably close and hot and _tight_.   But, Louis is nothing if not a believer in perseverance, so he pressed on. He slid _in_ , _in_ , _in_ ; slow and measured, the friction feeling like the light of a thousand stars exploding all at once inside his body; so good, so perfect.

“Nnggh.”   Harry groaned, the sound filled with so much pleasure and relief. “Lou, oh my god, Lou. Feels so…so good.” The guttural moans flowed from Harry’s mouth like maple syrup, slow and unfiltered from the tree itself; deep, dark and painfully erotic.

Louis nodded his head, not trusting his voice right now when every cell in his body was screaming at him to move, move, move and he needed to focus on NOT moving so he didn’t hurt Harry. Harry wriggled a little, pulling a tortured moan from Louis’ throat. “Need to move, Lou. Move or I won’t last.” Harry breathed out, pulling Louis down to him so he could kiss him fully on the mouth.

Louis opened his mouth and exhaled into Harry’s, too preoccupied to kiss properly. He pulled his hips back and slid them back into the slot where they fit so perfectly against Harry’s arse. Slowly. He did it again. And again. And it was… _shit_. So so searingly hot. His body felt on fire and his nerve endings were alight with everything that passed between he and Harry. So much love and want and need. It felt never-ending and overwhelming all at the same time. So thick and hot and complete. So completely _theirs_.

Harry dug his nails into Louis’ shoulder blades and dragged them down his back, his hips moved in synch with Louis’ and they soon were moving faster, faster, faster. Louis changed the angle just enough by leaning back up on his hands that he was nailing Harry’s prostate nearly every thrust. Harry was letting out these deep grunts and breathy ah, ah, ahs that had Louis’ mind reeling.

Louis could feel himself getting lost in Harry, like he always did. In his voice, his skin, the heat wrapped around him and his cock and it was suddenly too much. He shouted and emptied his cock deep inside Harry, buried and throbbing for what seemed like forever. He glanced down at Harry’s tight expression and breathed out, “Come.” And Harry did. Louis looked down at his messily wrapped cock, the ribbon never really that tight after all, and he saw come shooting from Harry’s slit all over Louis’ belly and dripping down over the scarlet ribbon.

It was obscene.

And it was exactly what Louis needed to see every day the rest of his life.

After coming down and finally catching their breath, Louis cleaned them both up, telling Harry a shower was absolutely not needed. They were just going to have sex again later so why bother? Harry wasn’t exactly in complete agreement but Louis convinced him by telling him he was famished and Harry needed to feed him immediately or else he would die in a post orgasmic episode of malnourishment.  Harry just laughed at him and shuffled off to the kitchen.

They sat at the kitchen island eating the turkey and cranberry sandwiches Harry made them in pleasant silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

“You know I know, right?” Harry said finally, tossing his napkin on his plate in a sign of completion.

“Know what?” Louis wondered, peeling the crust off his second half of sandwich.

“That you left it there.” Harry said simply.

Louis stared at Harry like he had three heads. “What are you on about?”

“The ribbon, _Lewis_. The ribbon.” Harry said in mock exasperation. “I know that you left it there. ON purpose. Right where you knew I would see it.”

Louis fish mouthed for a moment. This boy. So clever. “So what?” He finally said, shrugging his shoulders and lifting his nose in the air. He sniffed and looked away.

It was quiet for a moment. “You’re a sneaky bastard, Lou.” He said, bumping shoulders with his boyfriend of 5 years.

Louis gave him a dazzling smile. “Yes, but I’m your sneaky bastard, aren’t I?”

****

The worst is Christmas. All those red ribbons everywhere. They are on front porches, on Christmas trees, on presents, Christ, even the village where Harry’s mum lived put fucking red ribbons up on their lamp posts. Pretty ribbons tied into bows. They were everywhere.

Harry and Louis kept that ribbon until it disintegrated. Then they got another and another after that. But really, all it ever took was the sight of a red ribbon to get them both going. And that was something Louis hadn’t thought of that day, long ago, when he plucked the innocuous red satin ribbon off of the award show food service center piece, eyeing it longingly and feeling the satiny coolness against his warm skin. No, he never thought about how the color red mixed with an innocent ribbon or bow would become such a _thing_ for him and Harry. But it has. And Louis is quite alright with that. Because if anyone deserves to be treated like a gift, a present all wrapped up in sinfully tight jeans and long flowing locks of wavy brown hair, it’s his Harry. The best gift he’s ever had the good fortune to unwrap and claim as his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
